


Never Enough Dads

by Kiarawolf



Series: bff/tinfcomic Fanfiction Bomb [3]
Category: This Is Not Fiction (Webcomic)
Genre: Adult Situations, Large age gap, M/M, age gap, blue balls?, implied orgasm denial ?, implied previous sex, tinfcomic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiarawolf/pseuds/Kiarawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Landon and Louis are each other’s second choice. <br/>Excerpt: ‘And I didn’t expect you to do so badly,’ Louis snaps back, taking a long drag on the cigarette.<br/>‘At least I actually look like him.’<br/>‘Like a scrawny, red-haired, pre-football version maybe.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Enough Dads

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to Nicole Mannino   
> No profit is being made

  Landon watches as Louis tips a single cigarette out of a worn pack, fits it between his roughed lips, and lights up.

‘You got one for me,’ Landon asks.

  Louis looks at him, disapproving. ‘No. These’ll ruin your health.’

  Landon raises an eyebrow. ‘Gee, when I asked you to role play I didn’t expect you to take on the character this well.’

‘And I didn’t expect you to do so badly,’ Louis snaps back, taking a long drag on the cigarette.

‘At least I actually look like him.’

‘Like a scrawny, red-haired, pre-football version maybe.’

  They’re quiet for a moment, nothing but the sound of Louis’s smoky exhales filling the room.

‘So, you got the poster?’

  Louis raises an eyebrow. ‘You know I’ll give you that Sydney Morgan shit anyway, right? You don’t have to sleep with me to get it.’

  Landon grins, stretching his toes out and clasping his hands behind his head. ‘Duh,’ he says, and then scratches his nose. ‘Actually, you got an Adrian Paris poster as well?’

‘What, can’t you just take a photo of yourself? You know, seeing how you look _exactly like him_ , and all.’

‘Woah, don’t wet your pants, fangirl,’ Landon winks, ‘I’ll be here all day.’

‘Like hell you will be, you’ve got school today.’

‘Please, I’m the godfather of high school. I go when I want.’

  Louis leans away, skin and wry muscles on his bare back twisting, and rubs the cigarette against an ashtray on his bedside table. Turning back to Landon, his eyes linger on the gaudy eyebrow piercing. ‘You’re so fucking young.’

‘So? You want to stop?’

  Louis’ laugh is dry. ‘We’ve tried that too many times already. If I’m honest, the age thing isn’t even the worst – ’ He cuts himself off just in time.

  Landon sits up, smirk gone. ‘The worst what? What’s the hell could be worse?’

‘Nothing, I – ’

‘No, fucking tell me. What’s worse than me being half your age?’

‘Landon, calm down – ’

‘It’s about my parent’s isn’t it? You’re going to have to tell me who they are one day, you know.’

‘Landon, if it was up to me I’d have told you already – ’

‘Whatever, I don’t want to have this argument again right now. Jules is probably waiting for me.’

‘God, Landon, you’re the one who fucking brought it up.’

‘You’re the one sleeping with your High School friend’s abandoned child.’

‘She didn’t want to abandon you, she…’ trailing off, Louis rolls his eyes. ‘Fuck, I’ve said too much, now haven’t I? You were only guessing about the High School thing and now I’ve just given you another fucking clue.’ Dropping down onto his back with a sigh, Louis rubs his eyes. ‘Just go, Landon.’

  Landon does not go. He just stares at Louis, and then stares some more. ‘My Dad’s that law professor, isn’t he?’

  Inexplicably, Louis bursts out laughing. ‘Teddy? You think Teddy…? Oh god, that’s too rich.’

  Landon looks away. ‘Whatever,’ he mumbles. ‘I saw his full name, the other day, and the initials match my birthday cards. He seemed to recognise me when I walked in…’

  Louis hasn’t stopped laughing. He’s clutching the sheets now, gasping for air. ‘Hey, cut it out,’ Landon scowls, giving the older man a shove. ‘He’s a school friend of yours, isn’t he? It was half plausible.’

‘Teddy, honestly,’ Louis giggles. ‘I mean you look nothing like him. He’s tall where you’re short, dark where you’re pale… curly where you’re straight.’

  Landon looks at him sharply. ‘You’re right,’ he says. ‘I look much more like someone else, don’t I?’

  Immediately, the grin falls from Louis’s face. ‘Don’t,’ he warns.

  Landon shifts himself over, the sheet falling away from his torso as he mauvers his body on top of Louis’. Pressing their groins together, he leans down into Louis’s ear. ‘You’re so fucked up,’ he whispers, and accompanies his words with a hip-rolling grind. ‘You can’t get the real thing, so you come after version _two point o_? Is that it?’

‘No. Of course not. You’re just… This is stupid, he’s not your father. Just let it rest, Landon.’

  Landon grins, and reaches a hand down between them to grab a hold of Louis. ‘Oh, are you _sure_ you want me to “let it rest?”’

‘Hey, gentle. I’m still sensitive.’

  Squeezing, Landon smirks. ‘Alright sunshine, I’ll be _gentle_ ~’

  Louis’s eyes roll back in his head, and he pushes up into Landon’s hand with a moan.

  Grinning, Landon releases him, rolls off, and gets out of bed. ‘I’ve gotta go, Jules is waiting,’ he says while bending over to pick up his pants.

  Louis let out a short, barking laugh. ‘Of course. Ditching me for the small round one, fucking hell. It’s like history repeating itself.’

‘So Fawkes _is_ my dad?’

‘God, I meant _my_ history. I’m not answering any more questions about this. Besides, don’t you have to like, run off to your beloved or whatever?’

‘What’s this, now? Are you getting jealous?’ Landon teases, zipping up his fly.

‘Jealous? Please. I don’t do love.’

  Landon smirks. ‘Keep telling yourself that, you loser,’ he says as he pulls his shirt – which features a bedazzled strawberry – over his head.

  Before he leaves, he snags a cigarette from Louis’s top draw.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
